Free
by RabidShinji
Summary: His everyday life was a constant routine until one day he met a quirky girl on a park bench...


Hey everyone I'm back with another story I'll think you'll like. I had just found out something about one of my good friends and it's changing her life drastically and her news gave me the inspiration to write this fic for you.

In other news my story **We Found Love** is up for grabs for anyone that wants it.

Well here it is! Enjoy!

**Summary: **His everyday life was a constant routine until one day he met a quirky girl on a park bench…

**Free**

Inuyasha sat at his desk overlooking the city from his office window. His right leg was shaking with frustration, angry with the world he lived in and by world he meant his business, "Inuyasha, we need to go over the budget for the corporate dinner, there is a malfunction with the new laptops so we may have to recall those, your brother also wants to discuss some private matters with you, and Kikyo wants to also discuss some wedding details with you…" his secretary just kept naming things off of his to do list but he had tuned her out as soon as she said his name.

_'No one really prepared me for this kind of crap. I should never be this stressed.'_ Inuyasha's father had just recently retired and handed his position over to him. Inuyasha ran the branch in Tokyo while Sesshomaru ran his share overseas. Inuyasha waved her off, "Just leave everything on my desk," she sat the list down and silently showed herself out. Inuyasha was still shaking his leg in deep thought_, 'This is bullshit. All of this is bullshit. Budget? Bullshit. Dinner? Bullshit. Marriage? I mean what was I thinking in the first place asking her anyway? Bullshit.'_

Inuyasha looked at the list and let out an irritated sigh. Grabbing his jacket he left his office in a flash but not before he stopped by his secretary's desk, "Forward all my calls to voicemail and I'll handle everything tomorrow."

"Okay Mr. Taisho."

He made his way to the elevator and stepped inside. Pressing the first floor button the elevator descended to its destination. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, checking the caller ID he saw that it was his fiancé Kikyo. He clicked the button which sent her to voicemail and turned his phone off, "Not today." The elevator reached the bottom and he stepped out into the garage of the building. He stared at his red Range Rover that sat in a parking spot that had his name on it, reserved for him. What made him any different from anyone else? He frowned for a second and jiggled his keys in his hands. What was he going to do? Go home? No, Kikyo was there and he wasn't ready to deal with her just yet or anyone else in that matter. Grunting he put his keys in his pocket and began to walk down the streets of Tokyo. The sun was shining down the city and there was a calm breeze in the air. The streets were just running around with people tending to their daily routines.

Where was everyone running off to? Why was everyone in such a hurry? Why did they all have the same look on their faces? Hell, he could barely see their faces because their heads were always buried in their phones. This was the world he lived in and everyone seemed to be going somewhere but really nowhere.

Sighing he turned the corner to walk into the park. Children were screaming and running, dogs were being walked, and some people were just reading. How they could read with all the noise going on, he didn't have the slightest clue. His eyes scanned the park and he noticed most of the benches were occupied except for one. He snagged the seat and leaned his head back and let the warm his face. He sat there and took in the serenity of his environment but it was short lived when he felt someone blocking the sun and it became dark around him. Inuyasha opened his gold eyes to meet a pair of dark brown pupils above him, "Can I help you?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" the owner of the brown eyes asked.

Inuyasha blinked a couple times, "Sure, go ahead." He sat up straight just as soon as she sat down and got herself situated. The brown eyes belonged to a girl, a fairly beautiful girl to be exact; she had a petite body, long raven hair, and a heart shaped face. He also noticed she had a large black guitar carrier on her back.

She turned to look at him, "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha," he replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Inuyasha," Kagome extended her arm.

Inuyasha took her hand and shook it, "Nice too meet you, too. I see you have a guitar."

Kagome smiled, "Yes, this is Rosie. Do you mind if I play her?"

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned back into his regular position, "No, not at all. Only if you're good though."

Kagome unzipped the case and took out her guitar. It was a simple dark red acoustic guitar with a black neck and silver strings, "I like to think I'm good."

She began strumming a few chords and started to…sing,

_"I've been roaming around_

_ Always looking down at all I see_

_ Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach…"_

Inuyasha cracked open and eye and looked her direction. He didn't expect her voice to sound heavenly. The sun shined on her and just for a second that made her ethereal, her hair fell over her shoulder and her eyes were closed, but there was a radiant beam around her.

_"You know that I could use somebody_

_ You know that I could use somebody."_

She stopped for a second then took a notebook pad and wrote a couple things down, "You're actually really good and your voice sounds amazing," Inuyasha applauded.

"Thanks. I've been working on this song for a couple weeks now and I've been having some writer's block," Kagome said.

"Well, keep up the good work," Inuyasha encouraged.

Kagome smiled and put her notebook away, "So, what brings you to this park in all your business attire?"

Inuyasha looked down and realized he was still in his beige slacks and blue button down shirt, "I just wanted to get away from it all for a while."

"Ah, I understand. Everything hits you all at once and it all just seems to be about work and you barely have time to think for yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Basically. I'm just crowded in my own head," Inuyasha replied, "What about you?"

"I just enjoy this park a lot and this where I gather all my creativity from. And just like you, I wanted to get away from it all." Kagome shrugged, "So what is that you do?"

"I run Taisho Corps. It was passed down to me as my father recently retired. What about you?"

"Right now I work at a shrine as a shrine maiden and also teaching archery classes and I am finishing my master's degree in writing." Kagome answered.

"Writing? That must not be hard for someone like you?" He implied.

"Actually, it is very hard. I do enjoy creative writing but when I have to do it for an assignment it can pretty tough." Kagome replied honestly. She looked at her guitar and passed it to him, "You could give her a try."

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "No, I really couldn't."

Kagome kept insisting, "Seriously go ahead! I don't mind. Be spontaneous."

Inuyasha waved his hands, "No, but thanks,"

Kagome frowned and then perked up, "Come with me!" she blurted and packed up her guitar and grabbed his hand.

"One: what do you think you're doing? Two: where are we going?" he questioned as he let the girl pull him in any direction. They came up to a dip and dots stand, "Dip N' Dots?"

"Pick a flavor," she told him (actually, more or so demanded).

Inuyasha still continued to stare at her like she was crazy. Kagome looked back at him md then rolled her eyes, "Okay, what flavor do you usually get?"

"Cookies and cream," he replied.

"Okay, now that's just out of force of habit right? Getting any other flavor just wouldn't seem right would it?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded a little befuddled as if she was reading his mind.

"Okay, so today you shall get the rainbow sherbet," she commanded signaling up her index and middle fingers for two cups of the rainbow sherbet.

Inuyasha began to protest, "No, I really…"

Kagome cut him off immediately "Stop saying 'no' and just say 'yes' for once."

She was right though, in the little time they spent together she could already tell he wasn't a yes man. The man handed them the two cups and Inuyasha started to reach for his wallet when Kagome beat him to it, handing the vendor a ten dollar bill. "I got this."

Gathering her change, they went back to the bench. Surprisingly, Inuaysha enjoyed the rainbow sherbet. He threw away his cup, "Well, I can now cross 'eating rainbow sherbet' off my list."

Kagome smiled and watched him as he yawned and stretched. She let out a snort, "Your tongue is purple."

He stopped stretching ad checked his tongue with the glass from his watch, "I guess that's what I get."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha commented on her purple tongue as well. She took out her iPhone and stood next to him. "Stick out your tongue."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just do it," Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha just shrugged and did as told. Kagome put her face next to his and did the same and snapped a picture.

"So do you just randomly make strangers do things with you all the time?" he asked.

"No, not really. You just seem uptight because you look like a 'live by the book' kind of guy and we both had the same motive which lead us to this park so it must have been destined for us to meet!" Kagome smiled.

"Or maybe the park is open to all the public and it's a beautiful park so maybe that's why we're both here," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Kagome gave him a flat expression, "Okay that makes sense, too, but don't ruin my very detailed idea of fate."

Inuyasha laughed and kindly apologized.

"So, Inuyasha, will you be my spontaneous partner to do spontaneous activities for this one day?" Kagome asked as she took his hand and got down on one knee.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and contemplated her question. The idea seemed a little, actually very, crazy. What about the business? More importantly what about Kikyo? Inuyasha looked into her eyes, 'You only live once right?' it's just one day and I'm pretty sure it won't hurt anything,' "I will."

Kagome's eyes lit up, "Awesome! Now only one problem though."

"What's that?"

"What can we do that's spontaneous?" Kagome thought.

"I'm pretty sure we can find many things," Inuyasha said. They sat there for a minute thinking long and hard, hoping for an idea to pop up.

"Oh, I know! Let's go to a costume shop and buy some crazy costumes and walk around all day in them. I know of a costume shop just up the street." Kagome suggested.

"Um…costumes? You do know we're adults right?" Inuyasha said in a slight argumentative tone.

"Ah uh-uh," Kagome waved her finger at him, "You just proclaimed to me that you would be my spontaneous partner for today so that means being up for anything. You're not backing out already are you?"

"Of course not! I just wasn't ready for it, I guess," he shrugged.

"Well let's go!" Kagome once again grabbed his arm and took off in the direction of the said costume shop. They ran out the park and onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

Inuyasha couldn't actually believe he was running around with a random stranger. Just an hour ago he was sitting in his office frustrated with his life and now he was being guided through town by some raven haired beauty, with her guitar carrier bouncing on her back. Not too much later they arrived at very popular costume shop called "Hidden". They opened the door and a bell sounded, signaling their arrival. Inuyasha look around the shop in awe; the walls were filled from top to bottom with various costumes and wigs of all colors lined up a wall in the back of the store, and there were props everywhere you turned. An older woman wearing shrine maiden garbs and eye patch over her right eye greeted them, "Ah Kagome - san what a pleasure to see you here."

"Hey there Kaede – baba!" Kagome welcomed the woman with a hug.

"How are you feeling child?" Kaede asked putting a little emphasis on the word feeling.

"I'm doing fine, Kaede. I brought a friend with me. This is Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome introduced him.

Inuyasha bowed. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Just call me Kaede," Kaede smiled and bowed back to him, "So you are Inuyasha Taisho as in Taisho Corporation?"

"Yes ma'am the one and only," he said.

"How do you know Kagome?"

"Actually we just met literally an hour ago at the park." Inuyasha replied.

"We're doing really random things today and he promised to be my spontaneous partner for today," Kagome added.

"Well that's Kagome for you, full of surprises. So what are you doing here?" Kaede asked.

"On our list of craziness we decided, well I decided, to come to your shop and try on costumes and spend the rest of the day in them." Kagome excitedly replied.

"Go ahead and look. You know your way around the place," Kaede shooed them off.

Kagome then shot off and disappeared amongst the racks of clothes, "You sure do like to run off a lot don't you?" Inuyasha shouted out to her. He but barely heard a muffled response. He started to search the racks himself hoping to find something interesting. Some of the costumes made him laugh while others completely terrified him.

"When you find something, come to the dressing rooms," Kagome called out.

He was still searching the racks and finally came upon an amusing outfit. He met her at the dressing rooms and she was standing there with her costume hanging from her hands, "So I see you found something. Let's hurry and try them on!" she disappeared into the dressing room and he did as well.

Minutes later they both were finished, "Okay, on three. One…two…three!" They both emerged from the rooms. Kagome gasped, "You have great taste. You're dressed like one of my favorite anime characters." Inuyasha was dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt that had one single thick black line down each side of the shirt and black leather straps that crossed against his chest, blue parachute pants, black steel toed boots and black gloves adorned his hands, "You make a sexy Riku actually."

"I only knew of this character because my younger sister was obsessed with this video game growing up and made me play it," Inuyasha said looking down at his attire and then back up to Kagome, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Kagome wore a black corset top, a skirt made out of red and yellow feathers, and the same feathers draped over her shoulders and collarbone, long black thigh high socks, black gloves that came up to her armpits, and black ankle boots. She also styled her hair in high pigtails, "I'm Tira. She's my favorite fighter from the Soul Caliber series."

"Don't you two look adorable," Kaede commented.

"Thank you Kaede – baba! How much do we owe you?" Kagome asked.

"Not a thing. You can just walk out of here wearing them like you planned," Kaede smiled.

Kagome's eyed widened, "Kaede I…"

Kaede put her hands up, stopping Kagome in mid- sentence, "Nope! I don't want to hear it. Kagome it warms my heart to see you smiling and your face full of life. Just take it and run wild."

Kagome smiled and hugged the older woman. Inuyasha just watched the exchange in shock, "I could possibly give you something…"

"Don't you start with me young man. You take your costume as well. Run away and never return here!" Kaede bellowed with fake anger and a smile on her face.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged their gratitude and left the costume shop and were once again on the busy streets of Tokyo.

"You seemed to know that woman very well," Inuyasha commented while he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"She helped my mother raise me. She is basically my grandmother." Kagome said.

"What did she mean when she said that it warms her heart to see you smiling?" he asked and turned to look at her. He watched as her face saddened a bit.

"I've just been through quite a few things in my life that I didn't know how to deal with for a while," She giggled a bit, "but now it's all behind me."

Inuyasha nodded, "Glad to see that you are better."

"Yeah… me too." Kagome said meekly.

"So what's next on the list?" he asked changing the mood, slightly anxious and worried about what was going to come out her mouth next.

"Let's go bowling," Kagome blurted out.

"That seems easy…"

Kagome cut him off, "But, we'll play for money and you will have a challenge for every frame. For every strike you get, I owe you a dollar vice versa." Kagome stated.

"Okay sounds fair. How about every time you get a gutter ball, you have to bowl the next frame with your non-dominant hand," Inuyasha added.

"Now that sounds like a challenge. We'll just come up with the other ones as the game goes on." Kagome said and then started skipping but quickly jolted to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, alarmed by her sudden stop.

"I don't know where the nearest bowling alley is," Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well I do but it's a little out the way and we'll have to get there by car. Lucky for you my car isn't too far from here. Just a block from the park."

"To the parking garage!" Kagome declared and started to head back the way they came. Shortly they made it to his car and were on the road.

"Do you have a preference in music?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not really, I listen to anything but lately I've been into the music from the states," Kagome said said as she scanned his XM radio, "Oh I love this song!" she turned up the radio and Pharrell Williams "Happy" blasted through the speakers.

"I don't think I've heard this song before," Inuyasha commented as he could see Kagome doing a funny jig in the passenger seat from the side of his left eye.

"Really? It's a universal song! Lucky for you I have great taste and I'm telling you this song makes anyone want to dance!" she stated as she continued to move.

"You can understand English?" she just never ceased to amaze him today.

"A little bit. I did some studying overseas in New York two years ago. The song is about happiness," she explained.

"I can tell from your 'wicked' dance moves," Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome just giggled and began to sing the chorus,

_Because I'm happy!_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_(Because I'm happy!) clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

She turned to Inuyasha and clapped, "Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!"

"I would love to but I'm driving right now," he replied.

She rolled down the window and shouted, "Can't nothing bring me down, can't nothing, my levels too high!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her antics, she was right about her levels being high. She sat back in the car as the song died down, "So Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's happiness to you?" Kagome asked looking in his direction.

What was happiness to him? It sure as hell wasn't what was happening in his life right now, "I'll have to get back to you on that."

Kagome smiled at him, '_He's one strange guy.'_

Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot and a sign with Hakura Lanes was lit up in green neon lights, "We're here." They got out of the car and walked inside and they were just smacked with the noise as soon as they opened the door. The place was lively with the noise of bowling balls dropping and flying down the lanes, clashing pins, and kids running around with excitement. They were welcomed in by a short stocky man with small eyes and a crazy zig- zag mustache, "Hello Mr. Inuyasha!"

"Hey Myouga! Now, Kagome, this is a man I've known all my life, he use to work with my father and now he owns this bowling alley, "Inuyasha said, "Myouga, this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Myouga smiled and extended his arm. Kagome gladly shook it.

"Can we get some shoes and a couple lanes distant from everyone else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, what sizes do you need?"

"Eleven."

"Eight."

Myouga retrieved their shoes and assigned them to the farthest lane possible. They both thanked him and looked for bowling balls. Kagome found a pink one and held it up, "I feel like you're a vibrant man."

Inuyasha looked at the ball and laughed out loud, "Actually, no, I'm not. Red is my favorite color, I think you should use it."

"Nah green is my favorite color," Kagome informed.

At that moment Inuyasha spotted a lime green bowling ball and picked it up. It wasn't too heavy, at least ten pounds, "Lucky for you I just found one the right size for you."

He rolled it to her feet and she bent down to pick it up, "Thanks."

Inuyasha found his ball and they started their game, "Okay first frame challenge: You must bowl with your left eye closed," Kagome demanded.

"Eh that should be easy," he boasted. He threw the ball as told but landed a split.

"Uh huh, 'easy'. Well you don't get a challenge for that one since it's hard to pick up," Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha threw the ball down the lane intended on picking up the spare but only to have it go straight down the middle. Inuyasha growled a bit as his competitive side started to show, "Better luck next time. My turn!" Kagome jumped with excitement and went up to the lane.

"Okay, you don't have a challenge. I'll go easy on you," Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave her his trademark smirk.

"Oh how nice of you, "Kagome sneered as she picked up her lime green ball and turned towards the lane. She prepped herself and took five steps and threw the ball down the lane, twisting her wrist in the process to give the ball a little curve. She eyed the ball as it hit the head pin and knocked all the other pins down resulting in a strike. Inuyasha's jaw dropped; she was actually pretty good, she had a great technique and the whole nine yards. Kagome turned back to him, now she was smirking, "Oh yes, I did forget to mention that I bowled for eleven years? I have a boat load of trophies so it is I who is going easy on you since I don't even have my balls."

Inuyasha grinned at her, 'This game just got interesting.'

Many frames and ridiculous challenges later Kagome came out the winner with a score of 170 and Inuyasha had barely scratched 100, "That was actually an unfair game and you know it," he argued.

"Hey, you got me back when you made me bowl between your legs and also throwing two balls down the lane," Kagome countered.

"I didn't know you were skilled with two bowling balls!" he exasperated.

They put their balls back on the racks and returned their shoes. Myouga took back their shoes and commented on their attire, "Why are you wearing such strange clothes?"

"Uh… I met Kagome today at the park and we decided to be spontaneous and do random things today and costumes happened to be on the list," Inuyasha explained to the older man.

Myouga threw them a strange look but passed it off, "Well as long as you're having fun."

Kagome smiled at the old man then quickly looked to Inuyasha, "So now what?"

"We've done things that you wanted to do so now it's your turn to do what I want."

"Fair," Kagome shrugged.

"We're going to go to a bar and do a few shots. I know a place up the road and the person that owns it." Inuyasha said as they left the bowling alley and went to his car.

"You know every small business owner don't you?" Kagome asked.

He thought about it for a second, "Yeah, I do actually," he said as he opened the passenger door for her.

Kagome laughed and got into the car. He drove a ways up the road and pulled into a graveled parking lot. In bright purple letters 'Houshi Bar and Grill' lit up. He escorted her inside and up to the bar. The atmosphere was pretty chill; the place was fairly clean, the lights were dimmed and light jazz played in the background. A tall fair skinned male with slick black hair and large brown eyes greeted them, "Inuyasha my man! What's up? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Inuyasha took his hand and shook it, "Hey, I know this new position has been kicking my ass, an immense amount of hours go into it."

"Well, that's what you signed up for. Now, who's this young lady?" the man asked eyeing Kagome.

"This is Kagome I just met her today," Inuyasha introduced, gesturing his hand to her.

"Well Kagome I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, and it's very nice to meet you. You're an exceptionally beautiful young lady," Miroku introduced himself as he leaned on the bar and flashed his charming smile.

Kagome offered her hand, "Nice to meet you, Miroku."

Miroku took it and gave it a kiss, "Ms. Kagome, I have a question for you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "Shoot."

"Will you bear my children?" he asked with wide brown pleading eyes.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha scolded him.

"What? We would make beautiful children together," Miroku argued.

Kagome laughed and took her hand away, "No, thank you.

"Good besides the lecher already has a _wife_ who is expecting might I add," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Only a few more weeks to go and my angel will be here," Miroku said with a happy glow on his face.

"Congratulations!" Kagome told him.

"Thanks. So what can I get you two?"

"Two shots of jack, two shots of fireball, and two shots of that honey whiskey." Inuyasha ordered.

"Coming right up," Miroku said then disappeared.

"You don't mind dark liquor do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm up for anything. That's what this day is about," Kagome said.

Miroku sat their shot glasses down and poured their drinks, "Here ya go."

Inuyasha picked up the first two and handed one to Kagome, "Here's to…making it count."

"To making it count." Kagome cheered.

They tapped glasses and downed their shots one after another. After Kagome downed her last one she shook her head and hissed, "Woo! Sorry guys I have to break the seal. Where is the bathroom?"

"Back that way to your left," Miroku pointed it out.

Kagome got up and walked away to the restroom. Miroku looked back at Inuyasha, "Dude, what's with the Riku get up?"

"Long story," Inuyasha said as he was still looking in the direction Kagome took off in.

Miroku started to badger him with questions, "So who is this Kagome girl? What about Kikyo? Aren't you engaged to her?"

"Yes, Kikyo and I are still engaged and as far as Kagome we met on a whim today at the park. She asked me to be her spontaneous partner and we've been doing random things all day, hence the costume. I mean it made sense a few hours ago but I think I'm in way over my head. We haven't done anything to extreme yet but I made a promise," Inuyasha sighed.

"I was just curios that's all because I never took you as the player type." Miroku said while he cleaned their shot glasses.

"I'm not but something about this girl is weird. I never met anyone like her."

Kagome came back and sat down, "I know what I want to do next."

"Do tell," Inuyasha implored leaning on to the bar, curious. The shots relaxed him a bit so now he was really up for anything.

"Get a tattoo," she bluntly said. Inuyasha's eyes widened, okay he took the up for anything part back.

"Nothing extreme huh?" Miroku mocked with a snide grin on his face.

Inuyasha shot him dirty look and then looked back at Kagome, "Are you sure? That's a little extensive."

"I'm sure and I know exactly where to get one; right next door at Ookami Den. I know the guy that owns that owns that fine establishment," she said.

"What? You know Kouga? I'll tell ya he was smart to open a tattoo shop next to a bar," Miroku praised Kouga's intelligence.

Inuyasha sat there thinking long and hard on the idea. Kagome watched him knit his eyebrows together in contemplation, "You don't have to get one. I just want you to be there as my support."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, well I can do that."

"Great!" Kagome clapped her hands and bounced with excitement again and shot out the door.

"You two have fun," Miroku said as they left.

Inuyasha put thirty bucks on the table and left, "See ya later bro."

Inside the Ookami Den shop the walls were moss green and tattoo designs were displayed over the walls. Inuyasha quickly spotted a canvas painting with a large white dog at the top of a cliff, howling to the full moon. No one was at the front desk so Kagome eagerly started to ring the bell on the desk constantly.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

"Hold your horses I'm coming…" a deep raspy voice called from the back. Seconds later a fairly tall male with grey eyes and long brown hair in a high ponytail emerged from a room. He wore a black wife beater and dark blue straight jeans. He had tattoos covering almost every inch of his body that they could see, from the neck down and one inch wide gages adorned his ears. His grey eyes lit up when he saw Kagome, "Kagome!"

"Kouga!" she yelled back as she ran to hug him.

Kouga lifted her in the air then put her down, "What are you doing here? How are you feeling? You look great! Nice costume by the way."

"I'm feeling good and I'm here to get a tattoo! Why else would I be here?" Kagome asked.

Kouga only nodded, he then looked up at Inuyasha, "Who is this guy?"

"Oh, this is Inuyasha, I met him today. Inuyasha this is Kouga, we've known each other since high school."

Kouga extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Inuyasha shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Kouga smiled then looked back down at Kagome, "A tattoo? Are you sure you can get one considering…"

"Kouga," Kagome harshly whispered and she quickly darted her head in Inuyasha's direction.

Kouga quickly caught on and nodded his head in understanding, "Well, what can I draw up for you?"

"Something that deals with the Shikon jewel that my grandfather use to tell me about and my bow and arrows," Kagome said giving him free will.

Inuyasha saw their exchange but thought nothing of it. He continued to stare at the picture of the white dog.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kagome asked.

He jumped unexpectedly at her voice, "Oh yeah, it's phenomenal actually."

"He drew that and then painted it using water colors. It was his senior project," Kagome explained while gazing at the picture.

Inuyasha noticed many other paintings of wolves, "I'm guessing his favorite animal is a wolf?"

"It is actually, he owns a huge brown one. His name is Ginta and he's very sweet," Kagome said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the fact.

"Yo Kags, I got your drawing ready," Kouga called to them.

Kagome skipped over the desk, "Oh I love it! It's exactly how I imagined it! But what's with the vines?"

The design was of a heart shaped out of the bow and arrows and a few vines intertwined over them, and the shikon jewel sat in the middle of it. "They represent the Goshinkibo tree in your front yard."

Kagome felt her heart warm up on the inside, so many memories were made in front that tree. Any problems she had she would run right to that tree and all her worries would disappear. When her father died she spent a great deal of time climbing to the highest branch she could get and would just sit there, she felt closer to him that way. Most of her inspiration for her writing didn't just happen at the park, it also happened under that very tree. He knew how much Goshinkibo meant to her, "I like that. I like that a lot," she whispered admiring the drawing.

Kouga smirked, "Let's get you set up. Where do you want it?" Kouga asked as he walked them to a back room.

"On my upper back. Left side," Kagome answered. They walked into a room that had a single chair in the middle and the rest of the room also had pictures on the wall. It only took a few minutes to get his equipment together then he instructed Kagome to sit down, chest facing the chair.

He watched as Kouga put on his gloves getting ready to start. The buzzing sound made her jump for a second but then she relaxed. Inuyasha studied her face during the whole 2 hour process. Not once did her face falter, even when Kouga would stop to wipe some of the blood away and start again she didn't even flinch. She was one tough girl. When the process was done Kagome admired it, "Thanks Kouga! I really love it."

Inuyasha looked at it and admired the finish product, "You're really good at this."

Kouga took off his gloves and disposed of them, "Thanks." He patched her up and gave her treatment instructions and led them to the front.

"Seriously, thank you, I knew I could depend on you. How much?" Kagome asked fishing for her wallet.

"It's on me, just promise you'll stay well." Kouga said as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

Kagome gave a small smile, "I will. Promise," she hugged him and Inuyasha nodded, bidding him goodbye. The sun was beginning to set and a warm spring breeze was floating in the air, "So where to now?"

"In all 26 years of life I've never been to the beach," Kagome thought out loud.

"Inamuragasaki beach isn't too far from here, only about 30 minutes," he inquired.

"Will you take me there?" she looked at him with an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't really identify, but all he knew was that she really wanted to see the ocean.

He dangled his keys above his face, "Of course I can."

She gave a melancholy smile, "Thank you."

The two hopped into his SUV and headed for the beach. The windows were down and R&B music was playing softly. Kagome had her forearm out the window and her eyes closed as they rode in comfortable silence. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "So do you have any family besides the old woman at the costume shop?"

Kagome inhaled smelling the salt in the air, they were getting close, "All I have is my mother and a little brother named Souta. My father passed away when I was five."

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologized, regretting asking the question.

"No it's okay, I mean it's only right you know something else about me besides my name. What about you?"

"Well, I have an older brother who is currently in America overseeing another part of the company and both my parents are still alive. My father just recently retired and gave me his position which, might I add, has been putting me under a great deal of stress," he confessed.

Kagome looked at him while his eyes were still focused on the road, "Does that explain the silver hair?"

Inuyasha laughed a little, "No actually I was born this way, genetic mutation or something. My father and brother have silver hair as well."

"That's actually really cool," she whispered. She stopped talking and sniffed the air, she sould smell the salt so they were getting close. When she saw the ocean peaked into her view her eyes widened at the sight of the ongoing water, she wanted to hop out the car at that moment, "It's so beautiful."

Inuyasha pulled into a parking space and Kagome didn't hesitate to jump out the car. The sun had just set a little above the water gracing it with a warm hue. The sky was purple and orange and the waves ever so gently touched the shore. She quickly took her socks and boots off and jumped into the sand. Inuyasha followed suit, except instead of running around he watched Kagome run and skip from place to place. He'd never seen anyone so happy about the beach but he was glad he was the one to put the smile on her face. Eventually she got tired and stood next to him, panting heavily.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked looking at her flushed cheeks.

"A little too much. Can we walk along the shore?"

Inuyasha nodded and they walked down the shore. Kagome stood there for a second letting the water graze her feet. "I have an answer for your question that you asked me about earlier. About happiness," he told her, "Happiness is this!" he gestured his arms out, "Doing what you want regardless of what anyone else thinks. It's making your own agenda and filling it with random things like eating rainbow sherbet ice cream. It's taking time out of your day to just admire the outside world and breathing in the fresh air. You showed me that today, Kagome. My life isn't where I want it to be right now and it's crazy because I feel like I haven't reached my peak yet. Since we were young we've been raised to believe that you need to work to make a living, to buy a house, and to buy pointless things you think you need to fill up your house, and support a family. What if you don't want those things? Life use to be so simple. When did it get complicated?"

"Life is too short to try and please everyone. Live it how you want it because no one else can do it for you," Kagome smiled at him, "Now that you know what happiness is I think you'll be fine."

Inuyasha smiled at her reassurance. Kagome smiled at him and her eyes began to water. A single tear fell from her eye, "Thank you, for everything. You don't even know me and you stopped your whole day just to go off with a random stranger. You didn't have to but you did and you've made me feel alive for the first time in a long time."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He didn't do well with crying females, "Don't cry! If it makes you feel any better you've made me feel alive for the first time," he laughed nervously and frantically tried to think of things to stop the dam from falling.

Kagome laughed at his attempt, "Don't worry I'm okay but it's getting late and I should get going."

"Do you want a ride?"

Kagome waved off his offer, "No, thank you you've done enough for me today, besides there is a train station up the way. I saw it heading in," she put on her shoes and put her guitar back on her shoulders, "I really had a good time today, Inuyasha," she hugged him tight and started to walk in the direction of the station.

Inuyasha returned the hug just a tightly and watched her walk away with her guitar bouncing up and down on her back and her pigtails bounce on top of her head. She was a strange girl, "Hey you never change you hear me?" he yelled out to her.

She turned around and blew him a kiss, he jumped in the air and caught it. She smiled and winked at him then continued her walk.

'_Strange girl indeed'_

Weeks went by and life went back to normal for Inuyasha. He had become overwhelmed with his work load again but he tried to take it all in stride. Kikyo had asked him where the hell he had been all day since he didn't answer his phone and why the hell he was wearing his Riku costume. He just replied that it wasn't a crime to have some time to his self.

Inuyasha was looking over some files but he couldn't really comprehend what they were about, he had just read the same sentence five times. He ran his hand over his face and gave a frustrated sigh, "I love my job, I love my job, I love my job," his mantra was disturbed with a knock on the door.

"Mr. Taisho, sir, you have a visitor," his secretary said.

Inuyasha looked up to see an older woman at his door, holding an oddly familiar looking guitar case in one hand, "How may I help ma'am?"

The woman smiled at him, "I'm Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother."

Inuyasha eyes widened and he quickly stood up and bowed in respect, "Ah yes come in and take a seat."

Mrs. Higurashi sat down and the laid the guitar next to her. Inuyasha stared at her for a second noticing that she and Kagome favored each other a lot, "How is Kagome doing?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked down for a second and took a deep breath, "That's actually what I'm here for. Kagome passed away a couple weeks ago."

Inuyasha's heart had stopped for a second. His eyes widened and he felt his heart jump to his throat, he choked a little as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. His ears couldn't believe what he was hearing. He slowly sat back down, "I'm… I'm sorry. Was it sudden?"

Mrs. Higuarshi looked up at him but she really wasn't looking at him; she was looking passed him, "Not really. Kagome had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer three months ago and at the time she was told it was already too late to try and help her, she was already in stage four. I mean there is no cure for pancreatic cancer but there was no way the doctors could prolong her fate."

Inuyasha frowned and reached out for her hand. He grabbed it and looked in her in the eyes, "I'm very sorry. My condolences are with you and your family. If there is anything you need I will gladly help."

She squeezed his hand tightly, "Thank you."

"Kagome was an amazing girl but I'm sure you knew that. The one day I spent with her I never knew she was sick. She was very chipper," Inuyasha commented.

"That's Kagome for you. Her left arm could have been cut off and you never know because of her personality. When things are bothering her you'd never know because she doesn't let it show on the outside. When the doctor told her she cried for a good few hours. I tried to comfort her the best way I could but what do you say to your daughter that's dying?" she shrugged her shoulders with a sad smile on her face, "Hell I could barely keep it together. My one and only daughter was dying before my eyes and there was nothing I could do."

"I'm surprised you can even get out of bed."

"I have to. I have a little boy who depends on me," she told him, "But after what seemed like endless tears, she returned back to her normal bubbly self but something changed in her. She had more fire and determination in her soul. She told me, 'Mama I'm just going to live and I don't mean living day by day with a routine, I mean I'm going to live for me. You can't stop me either because I'm going to live for you as well. I'm not just gonna sit around until my last days, I'm going to make something positive out of this tragedy' I just looked her in the eyes and told her I wasn't going to stop her and that I only wish her the best. I just tried to be strong for her even though I was dying on the inside. I know she wouldn't want to see me cry and I'll tell you that was really hard."

Inuyasha nodded as she explained everything. Now it all made sense; why Kaede said that it made her happy to see Kagome smile, why Kouga asked her if she was sure she could get that tattoo and why he told her to be well. He knew she had been through some things but he didn't think it was anything like this.

"The day Kagome came home from spending the day with you she couldn't stop raving about how great her day was. She was beaming and she told me about everything you guys did. She even showed me her tattoo. I wasn't happy about it at first but the smile on her face dissipated my anger. She was the happiest I'd seen her since the day she received the news. She kept telling me you were the greatest person she met," Mrs. Higurashi said as she watched him smirk a bit.

"Well I'm glad I could help," he smiled.

"In her last days she insisted that I bring you a gift," she gave him an envelope which he gladly took. He opened the envelope and inside there was a letter,

_**Dear Inuyasha,**_

_**If you are reading this letter I have passed on. Rosie is yours now so take good care of her. Remember to not take life for granted and live everyday like it's your last. I did it, so I know you can too.**_

_**Kagome H.**_

_**P.S. There is a picture inside the envelope.**_

He reached in the envelope to retrieve the picture. He chuckled a little, it was the picture of them with their purple tongues.

"She also left this for you," Mrs. Higurashi reached into the top part of the guitar case and handed him some papers.

It was sheet music. In flawless cursive at the top of the paper it read, "Pick up where we left off. I'll be listening." He looked down at the staff lines and saw that the first page was filled. He turned the page and smiled.

"_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak…"_

Sorry for the depressing ending but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
